


Meeting In The Ladies Room

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad dates, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Mutual Pining, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Meeting In The Ladies Room

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

One

ADA Alexandra Cabot sighed heavily, she was positively bored to tears listening to Trevor Langan's non-stop bragging his new Jaguar F-Type, she wished her phone would ring or a fight would break out in the restaurant just so she could get away from the arrogant Defense Attorney who thought that he is God's gift to women, Alex sighed again as she looked around the restaurant for a familiar face. A smile spreads across the blonde's face when she sees Olivia Benson, dressed in a strapless black party dress, stockings, and high heels. Alex could see that Olivia was busy texting on her phone and ignoring the Latino Male that was seated across from her.

' _Oh, how I wish that I was on a date with Liv instead of Langan'_ Alex thought to herself as she looked at Olivia.

Olivia was on a blind date with Marco Reyes from Homicide, the brunette Detective thought that this date was going to go well- boy, was she ever wrong.

Marco was egotistical, brash, and uncaring for the families of the victims whose cases he worked, Liv regretted ever agreeing to going out with this loser.

"I wish I had an out." Olivia said quietly as she looked around, her wandering gaze stopped on a familiar as she catches Alex Cabot looking at her from across the restaurant smiling.

"This could be my lucky night after all." Olivia said as she gets up and walks over to Alex and Trevor's table.

"Hello Counselors, nice evening." Olivia said cheerfully, placing a hand on the back of Alex's chair.

"Yes, it is Detective." Alex said, glad that the brunette had walked over.

Just then Marco came over, "What is going on here?" he asked.

"I need to use the ladies room and was just about to ask Alex here to accompany me." Olivia said.

Alex quickly got to her and walked to the Ladies Room with Olivia, once inside the Ladies Room, Olivia leads Alex into the stall farthest away from the door. They go inside and lock the door. 

"Oh Liv, thank you for coming to my rescue out there, Langan was boring me to death about his stupid car." Alex said as she sat down on the toilet's lid.

"I could say the same about you with regard to my date too, Alex." Liv said before hiking up her dress, revealing her black boy shorts.

"Oh my." Alex said with a gasp, she had often wondered what type of panties Olivia wore, now she knew and committed it to her memory.

"Care for a quickie?" Alex asked, to which Olivia nodded eagerly.

Alex pulled Liv down on top of her, Olivia straddled Alex and started kissing her feverishly. Alex's heart began pounding in her chest as she and Olivia dueled each other with their tongues. Liv slipped her right hand under Alex's dress and past the pink satin panties the blonde was wearing.

Alex gasped into Liv's mouth as Olivia undressed the sexy ADA further, Alex pushed Olivia's boy shorts down slowly and saw that Olivia was soaked.

Alex licked her lips as she pushed her panties down to her ankles, now that she was able to fully feel Olivia against her Alex was ready to get serious.

"Liv, do you have any idea how badly I want you?" Alex whispered into Olivia's right ear, Olivia shivered. She could feel the lust in Alex's words.

Olivia stood up and switched places with Alex, who gets down on her knees in between Olivia's legs and began licking and sucking on the brunette's already drenched womanhood.

Olivia gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy and closed her eyes as her orgasm hit her.

"Mmmmmm." Liv moaned softly, Alex smiled, she was rather pleased with herself. Olivia was flustered and covered in sweat.

"Liv, I want to go home with you." Alex said in a husky voice.

"OK Alex, but how are we going to ditch our dates?" Liv asked as she fixed her dress.

"I'll say that I'm not feeling well and you offered to drive me home." Alex said as she slipped her panties into her purse.

Meanwhile, out in the dining area Trevor and Marco are beginning to worry about Alex and Olivia.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Marco asked as he impatiently looks at his watch.

Back in the ladies room, Olivia and Alex are straightening their clothes and hair, Alex notices that her favorite detective still looks flustered.

"Liv, you OK?" Alex inquires. Olivia smiles and nods slowly.

"Come on, let's go ditch these losers, Alex."

"Right Liv."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Olivia and Alex came out of the restroom and returned to Trevor and Marco.

"What took so long?" Marco asked.

"Alex isn't feeling so good." Olivia said.

"Oh, that's too bad." Trevor said.

"Olivia has offered to drive me home, Trevor." Alex said.

"Ok, hope you feel better, Alex." Trevor said.

Olivia and Alex leave the restaurant and get into Liv's Honda C-RV, as soon as they were on the road Alex placed her right hand on Olivia's right thigh.

"Liv, I don't think I can wait until we get to your place." Alex whispered, her voice heavy with lust.

"It's not that far away sweetie, I know how you feel though." Olivia said.

Alex gently caressed Liv's thigh the whole ride to her apartment, effectively stoking the flames of desire within the brunette detective.

After what seemed like an eternity the women finally reached Olivia's apartment, wasting no time Alex and Olivia quickly made their way inside.

Once Alex and Olivia got inside Liv closed and locked the door before grabbing Alex and pinning her against the door and gazing lovingly into her soon to be lover's eyes.

"Alex, you're so beautiful, there was no way that I was going to let Trevor have you."

"Liv, I feel the same way about you and Marco." Alex said in a husky voice.

Alex and Olivia resumed their kissing, Liv moved Alex away from the wall and towards her bedroom. Liv gently lays Alex down on the bed, she then slowly removes Alex's dress, shoes, and stockings before stripping down herself.

"Oh, Alex ... I'm going to make you cum soo much, babe." Liv whispered seductively into Alex's left ear.

"Ohh, Liv, you dirty little girl." Alex snickered as she led her dark haired lover into the bedroom and over to the large canopy bed.

Liv gently pushed Alex onto her back. The taller beauty smiled down at Alex and shifted again, drawing both of Alex's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Olivia worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Alex's already-stiffening nub.

Liv teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Alex's right hand to her own sex.

Alex moved eagerly, using Olivia's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Olivia moved forward in between Alex's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Alex's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Alex put her hands down on either side of Liv's head. Olivia used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Alex, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD L-LIV!! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooood !!" Alex screeched.

Alex's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, Olivia was so much more skilled, than Trevor had ever been. Every move Liv made set Alex's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Alex's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Liv moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Liv's chin, to Alex's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Alex rolled Olivia onto her back, Alex shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Liv's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"A-Alex, what are you ... ooooh!" Olivia cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Liv shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Alex leaned down to capture Olivia's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Olivia responded by tightening her fingers in Alex's long blonde hair, wrapping her thighs around her wife's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Olivia's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Alex's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Liv, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that was really something, Alex." Liv said with a giggle.

Alex laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Alex's knee. Liv reached up with her free hand, playing with one of Alex's swaying breasts, then the other. Cupping and stroking the pale skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that had been given to her.

 "Ohhh, now that's what I like ... you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim, proper lady now, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?" Alex asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Liv's left ear.

Olivia gasped a bit at the blonde's coarse words, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Alex's continued attention.

"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night, if I have to." Alex said, coming back up to look down at Liv, and smirking.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow..."

"Oh, Alex." Olivia moaned, "I want you ... Alex Benson-Cabot. I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!!" Olivia screamed.

Alex smiled as she worked hard, watching her wife intently. Alex was loving the expressions that crossed Olivia's face, the way she tightened her arms around Alex's neck, the way the light caressed her olive, glistening skin. If there was any woman Alex could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her.

Olivia looked like a goddess to Alex, a writhing Venus of pleasure before her. Her own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, she began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.

Alex ground her hips harder, her hot button rubbing steadily up and down, over Liv's in a searing rhythm that was bringing the Detective to steady shivers. Alex smiled as she leaned down, bringing her lips to one of Liv's nipples. She sucked it hard, and swirled her tongue over its tip, then Alex pulled her mouth away, grazing the sensitive nub with her teeth.

 Liv moaned and gasped loudly, eyes opening wide as her quivers became harder shakes. Her eyes widened, and with a loud cry, she let the wave break over her dark, lean body. Her bucking, shaking fit of orgasmic bliss also caused her sex-slickened clit to grind harder against Alex's, sending her into a screaming, explosive climax of her own.

******

Alex and Olivia cuddled together in the bed, Liv is caressing Alex's creamy hip with her leg while Alex is stroking Olivia's hair with her right hand.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Olivia and Alex were sleeping soundly in each other's arms when Liv's phone buzzed on her nightstand, with a heavy sigh Olivia sat up and grabbed the phone.

"Benson." she said, trying not to wake Alex.

"Liv, it's Amaro. Rollins, Fin and I need you out here East 266th and Main, Rape/Homicide."

"How old is the victim?" Liv asked.

"Ten." Nick replied.

"OK, give me ten minutes, Nick." Olivia said before hanging up.

"Liv?" Alex asked sleepily. "Sorry babe, a Rape/Homicide, Victim is ten years old-." Olivia explained, but was cut off by Alex pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

"You don't have to apologize, I completely understand baby." Alex whispers.

 "I'll see you at work, love you, Alex." Liv said.

"Love you too, Liv. Be careful." Alex replied.

"I will. Have a good day in court, I'll try and come by your office for lunch if I can." Liv said.

"Kay."

Liv didn't get back to the 1-6 until well after eleven, she, Amaro,

 

 

 


End file.
